


И только ты... (Only You're the One...)

by Plastic_Mind



Series: I'll Carry Your World [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие хотели получить Шона Ренарда и влиятельного человека, многие — королевского бастарда-колдуна и Правителя Портленда, и только одному Гримму, похоже, нужно было что-то другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И только ты... (Only You're the One...)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I’m with you when the lights go down   
> Take my hand I’m all yours now   
> I know you’re the only one   
> That would never lead me on   
> I’m with you when the lights go down   
> Cuz you’re the one and   
> Only you’re the one and...
> 
> _ Lifehouse — Only You're the One _   
> 

Стук в дверь вырывает Шона Ренарда из невесёлых мыслей о происходящем. 

Там, за стеклом умиротворённо дышит ночными огнями Портленд — неведающий, как и его обитатели, о том, что надвигается. Люди, существа — они не знают, но чувствуют, что что-то происходит, неуловимо меняется. И в редкие минуты сомнений, такие как сейчас, Шон совсем не уверен, что справится, что сможет гарантировать безопасность своему городу. Хотя он понимает, что как Правитель Портленда обязан это сделать.

 

Стук в дверь повторяется. Шон недовольно хмурится, отставляет полупустой стакан виски и идёт открывать. Он знает, кто это, знает, о чём пойдёт разговор. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться. Но вместо того, чтобы упростить ситуацию, это знание всё только усложняет.

— Детектив Бёркхардт? Чем обязан в столь поздний час.

Ник смотрит ему прямо в глаза и со словами: «Надо поговорить», — не дожидаясь приглашения, протискивается мимо Шона в квартиру. 

Гримм единственный, кому такое поведение когда-либо сходило с рук. И хотя Шон сам ему это позволяет, всё его существо за подобное неуважение требует размазать наглеца по стенке — в самом прямом смысле. Прежде чем повернуться к Нику лицом он делает пару глубоких вдохов. Сейчас не время и не место выяснять отношения подобным образом. 

Ник стоит у окна, засунув руки в карманы куртки и слегка ссутулившись.

— Нальёшь? — он кивает на бутылку виски.

И хотя голос его звучит вежливо, но твёрдо, а в движениях или жестах ничто не выдаёт неловкости или смущения, Шон понимает, что решиться на этот разговор Нику было ничуть не проще, чем ему самому.

Лицо Ника выражает сейчас едва ли сотую долю того, что происходит у него в душе, и на секунду Шону даже кажется, что он мертвенно бледен. Но списав всё на недостаток освещения — света настольной лампы недостаточно для того чтобы рассмотреть лицо собеседника в деталях — и стараясь отвлечься от напряжённой фигуры Ника, Шон подходит к бару и достаёт второй стакан.

***

Ломкая тишина, разбавленная хорошим виски, могла бы показаться умиротворяющей, если бы не Ник, стоящий в паре метров от него и сосредоточенно изучающий вид за окном. В нём сейчас очень мало от детектива Бёркхардта, работающего под началом капитана Ренарда, или от Ника, которого он поцеловал пару недель назад.

 

_— Я не доверяю тебе, — ему тогда прямо в лицо бросил Ник._

_И вместо того, чтобы разозлиться — или отдать приказ как старший по чину, или плюнуть на всё и оставить Ника один на один с его собственным упрямством — Шон до мельчайших деталей помнит то промозглое раннее осеннее утро — он почему-то схватил своего детектива за отворот куртки и притянул к себе. В глазах Ника тогда промелькнула злая уверенность, он весь напрягся в ожидании удара, смотря в лицо Существу, прорвавшемуся наружу._

_Он готов был дать сдачи, но к чему он точно не был готов, так это к болезненному и короткому поцелую. И когда Шон почти мгновенно отшатнулся и резко сказал:_

_— Хватит и того, что ты мне веришь! — в глазах Ника промелькнуло удивление напополам с пониманием, и ещё что-то трудно уловимое, что Шон так и не смог идентифицировать. — Для нашего дела и этого достаточно... — И, не оглядываясь, Шон направился к полицейским, снимавшим оцепление._

 

Шон может поклясться, что Ник сейчас вспоминает то же самое утро, и в нём сейчас так много от Гримма, что тишина между ними звенит натянутой струной, готовой лопнуть в любой момент.

И Существо внутри Шона напряжено и всё подобралось в предвкушении следующего шага противника, как человек в чьём теле оно заключено — слов, которые не могут остаться несказанными. Присутствие Гримма не пугает его, не будит жажду крови и не путает мысли, как можно было ожидать. Оно делает всё кристально чистым и прозрачным. Словно морозный зимний воздух наполняет лёгкие — это неправильное правильное чувство царапает изнутри. Существо, так тщательно скрываемое от посторонних глаз, оно в присутствии Гримма чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. А Шон себя — невыносимо целым. 

Ник медленно отходит от окна, ставит свой стакан на стол, нечаянно задевая бутылку. Звон стекла — и равновесие нарушено. В следующее мгновение Ник уже оказывается прямо перед Шоном — так близко, что дыхание Ника обжигает шею. 

— Я всё ещё тебе не доверяю, — говорит Ник и запрокидывает голову. Пристальный, цепкий, болезненный взгляд, и то самое, трудно уловимое, плещется где-то на дне, когда он продолжает с нажимом. — Я хочу видеть твоё истинное лицо.

В тот же миг человеческие черты Шона неуловимо меняются, расползаясь и искажаясь, когда он выпускает Существо — усмешка становится плотоядной и неприятной, показавая, кто здесь хозяин:

— Доволен? Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь, Гримм? 

Но во взгляде Ника не проступает ни тени страха, ни отвращения, ни более чем уместных сомнений. 

— Тебя?.. — выдыхает он свой вопрос Шону в лицо и впивается в его губы, прокусывая нижнюю до крови.

И где-то между судорожными попытками урвать глоток воздуха и взаимными укусами, Шон понимает, почему он позволяет Нику всё это. Многие хотели получить Шона Ренарда и влиятельного человека, многие — королевского бастарда-колдуна и Правителя Портленда, и только одному Гримму, похоже, нужно было то, что всегда было где-то посередине… _Его Гримму_.


End file.
